The Link Between Worlds
by Belladonna Gardenia
Summary: Takes place six years after season 2. Genki is now in highschool and is trying to move on from his advnetures in the MR world, but when an evil from the MR world threatens to destory his, he and his new friends must go to the MR world to put an end to it.
1. Chapter 1: The school year begins

-1_This takes place after season 2 and it ignores the events in season 3, why? Because I never saw it, LOL! Anyway, I don't own Monster Rancher, wish I did because then I'd release the uncut version, and make more episodes! But anyway I do own the original characters! _

**The Link Between Worlds.**

_**April 7th **_

_**Genki's Point of view**_

"_Our hearts always as one."_

I woke up as the last words Mocchi said to me resound in my ears. I sighed, staring up at the ceiling of my room; it had been six years since I returned to my home world, but since then there was an emptiness in my heart. I miss my friends, Holly, Mocchi, Golem, Hare, Tiger, and Suezo. I use to be quite depressed, it was actually quite awhile before I was able to open my heart again. I was always scared that if I made friends again, I'd just loose them.

I was the one whom fused my monster friends together---in retrospect, I guess I sort of killed them. Once they became the phoenix their bodies and consciousness disappeared forever--and then the phoenix that they became was destroyed by Moo, when Moo decided to destroy both the phoenix and himself. immediately after I tossed back into my world.

I saw my friends, telling me that it would be alright, but…that could of just been my imagination, desperate to see them again. Still, even if it was just a daydream, it gave me the courage to continue on with my life; but…I always carried this sense of loneliness since I left the monster world.

Still, I have good friends in my world, and though they'll never be able to replace the friends I've lost, their still special to me.

I got out of bed, stretching as I let loose a loud yawn. It was the first day of the school year; I'm a high school student now and my days are full of studying. My mother insists that I do good on my exams and get into a good collage. I do like the idea of going onto collage---I would like to get into computer sciences, but studying is really such a bore. I couldn't bare it when I was younger, but these days I sort of settled down. I don't know if it's because I've been depressed, or if it's just because I've gotten older, but I find that I'm more serious now, and I don't have the same amount of energy as I use to. That's not to say I've gotten lazy, no, I'm still counted as energetic by my peers, but compared to when I was a kid, I've gotten pretty slow.

I pull on my school uniform; a pair of navy blue pants, white dress shirt and blue blazer. The blazer had out school crest on it, a lotus flower within a star. I don't really understand what it's suppose to symbolise but, I do like the pattern.

I throw my books into my school bag---I lost the one I used in the monster world, but even If I hadn't I would probably still be using this new one; it was a sleek brief case design that was able to hold the larger quantity of homework high school students got.

I left my room, and entered the kitchen where my mother already had breakfast sat on the table. My father had already left for work, as usual, and my mother was doing the dishes. He back was turned to me, but I could sense that she felt sad.

When I returned to my world, only a few hours had passed---I don't know if it was because time flowed differently between our worlds or if I was brought back to a time when no one would notice if I was gone--in any case, my mom never knew about the monster world. I never told anyone---those memories were mine and mine alone.

"Hey, mom, thanks for breakfast." I sat down, it was blue fish and rice with miso soup; I would miss her cooking. After today I would be living at the dorm near my high school. My school was five hours away, and it would be a pain to commute every morning.

I went to a different high school last year; but I didn't fit in well, and my friends had gone to Akamura academy, and I didn't want to stay at a different school---besides, Akamura academy had the most advance computers and technology. I always wanted to go there since I was young, I bet I could learn a lot about computer programming there.

I could understand why my mother was reluctant to let me go though. My father was always working--the normal life of a salary man, but mom got lonely sometimes. I got the feeling that my parents weren't very close---I actually had that feeling for years. Their marriage had been arranged and they never spent much time together. It did make me sad to think that they did not love each other, but they were both good parents towards me. I just wish dad would be around more often.

"So…today is the day huh?" My mother turned from the dishes to smile at me, but she still looked sad. "Your really growing up. Promise me you'll take care of yourself, and that you wont be reckless."

"I promise!" I finish up breakfast and get up from the table. "Well, I guess I better be going now."

"Genki…" My mom approached me drying her hands. "Promise you'll phone me and make sure to visit on holidays."

"I promise!" I laugh, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's not like I'm going away forever!"

"I know but I…" My mother wiped at her eyes; seeing her upset made me feel sad, but before I could say anything to console her she hugged me.

"Study hard, ok? Make me proud…"

"I will mom. I better go now, or I wont catch the train."

"Take care…"

"You too! I'll Beal right, so don't you worry!" I kissed her on the cheek and I rushed out of my apartment. Checking my watch, I knew it would be hopeless to catch the first train, but I would still make it to school on time if I caught the next one.

It was a new school year at a new school, I'd be sure to make it full of good memories.

** Point of view Yoshiko **

I whimpered as I carry a tower of files in my arms. One of the teachers asked me to bring these to principal Hirokuni's office, but they really gave me way too much to carry. I wonder if the teacher even considered my physical strength when she decided to pawn these off on me. What was her deal anyway? I was a student, I shouldn't have to do errands like this---doing things like this was _her_ job. I would of liked to shove these papers back in her face, but…, to be honest even though I may think like this, I'd never be bold enough to actually say these thoughts out loud. All I can ever do is just nod my head "yes" and do as I was told.

I didn't like that about myself, but every time I attempted to act differently I always ended up making a fool of myself, I guess I just didn't have what it took to be assertive.

I saw myself nearing a door, which I knew would be impossible to open while carrying all these files.

"Hey, umm, could you please hold the door?" I wheezed, calling out to a pair of boys whom were going through the door. Their glanced back at me, laughed and let the door close, running down the hall. I sighed---it was the reaction I was use to. Boys my age---there were all just so rude! I bet if I were a skinny girl with big breasts and nice hair they would of gladly held it open, but as it was---I wasn't a pretty girl. It use to bother me, but then I made a good friend, whom seems to really like me for whom I am, and he tells me I look fine, so thanks to that I feel better about myself.

Still---I wish those jerks would of held the door! We're in high school, not grade school! Wont they ever grow up?! I reach the door, and attempt to open it with my foot---a mistake. I yelp as I loose my balance and falls, the mountain of files falling in disarray around me.

"Ooh, no…." I whined, feeling tears sting my eyes. What a mess and so early in the morning…damn that lousy teacher! Why couldn't she do her own job instead of sticking it on me?! I hope she gets fired…

I quickly try to gather up the files, hoping that I got them together before the bell rang; but it was really a big mess. I looked at my schoolmates as they passed by, trying to look pathetic enough for them to help, but no one even glances my way.

Their all such jerks…

"Stupid, stupid people…" I muttered resentfully when someone knelt down in front of me. I blushed, wondering if they overheard me and looked up to met eyes with an adult. He was a man in his late twenties or earlier thirties. He was pretty good looking, sleek black hair, angular face, tall with broad shoulders and slim waist. He was dressed in a suit and tie, I wonder if he was a teacher.

"What a mess!" He laughed and started helping me gather the papers. "You ok?"

"Um, I-I'm fine…thanks…" I finished picking up the rest, and waited for him to hand me the files he picked up, but he didn't. "Ah…I-I need to take those to the office…"

"I see; why is a student doing this?"

"Because the teacher is a lazy cow--" I flushed. "I-I mean, because a teacher asked me to!"

"I see, well, this is too much for one person, let me help."

"Thank you Mr…."

"Shino. I'm the new history teacher."

"Oh, pleased to meet you, I'm Kawamura Yoshiko. I'm a 2nd year student."

"Are you going to be living in the dorms?"

"Yes."

"Then I wish you the best of luck on your first year here. May you have many good memories of high school."

He handed me back the files as we reached the principal's office. I watched him leave---he seemed nice, I wonder how good a teacher he was.

I enter the principal's office and sit the stack of files down on a small table near the door without waiting to be told to do so; my arms were killing me.

The room was fairly big, and was lavishly decorated---it looked more like a private study you'd find in a mansion, rather then a principal's office. Hmm, how like a grown up, using the money to decorate their office instead of on learning supplies for the students.

" Mr Hirokuni-Sama, I was asked to bring these to you." I looked around the room, finding him sitting at desk, a laptop in front of him. The screen reflected off his glasses, making them glow---and the room was fairly dark. He was a old man, in his sixties and was stout and balding--what I expected a man pompous enough to make his students and facility refer to him as "sama" to look like.

"Good, good---you may leave now." His spoke in a throaty voice, that sent a shiver down my spine. I left the room, unable to suppress a shudder. There was something about that man that was really creepy.

_**Point of view Genki**_

I breathed in a sigh of relief as I arrived at school in time. The bell hadn't rung yet and there was splashes of students here and there. I pass by the lockers that were near the entrance, there were rows and rows of them--I wonder which one would be mine.

Near the lockers was a student store the sold different kinds of pastries and some school supplies. I felt tired, since I had to get up so early this morning in order to catch the train; I guess I should of taken my father's advice and of left yesterday, but mom was really insistent that I stayed to have a 'family dinner' since we wouldn't be able to for awhile. Oh well, I'm Mr. Energy, so I should have enough to get me through the day---but after that long train ride, I sure was hungry.

I went to the store, glad there was no line and I bought a piece of melon bread, just as I was about to eat it, I felt my shoulder being tapped. I turned around a bit startled but smiled when I saw whom it was.

"Hey, Yoshi-chan!"

"Hey, I'm glad I found you! I wanted to wait for you at the gate but this really lazy teacher made me do an errand for her! I'm so glad you could transfer to Akamura academy this year!"

"My mom really didn't want to let me, but I convinced her."

"That's great! My year is bound to be better now that I have you to hang out with again."

"Still being bullied?"

"Yeah…it's really lame, but I'm fine! Even better now that your back!"

He smiled, he was glad to see her again. Yoshiko Kawamura; he met her two years after his return. She was a girl whom was bullied all the time in junior high school. He never could stand to see someone being mistreated, so he stood up for her, and since then they had been friends.

He wasn't sure if he should refer to her as shy, because even though she was meek around her aggressors when she knew a person well, she was rather outgoing.

He wished she'd learn to stand up for herself, but it looked like it would be a long time before she gathered the courage to stand on her own two feet.

He didn't know why so many people didn't like her; she was a pretty cool girl; the only reason he could think of for their cruel behaviour was that Yoshiko was, well to put it nicely, she was sort of on the plump side. Still, he really didn't think that she deserved such abuse just because she was over weight.

She had the usual Japanese features, and her black hair was cut in a short bob cut, which framed her round face. Her eyes were large and dark, and her skin as ruddy and healthy looking as always. She wore the female version of the uniform, which was basically the same as the male; except it had a skirt instead of pants, and attached to the collar of the shirt was a large red bow. In honesty, the uniform didn't do much to hide her weight problem, but he honesty found her sort of cute, even if she did weight 220 pounds.

"So, what class are you in?" Yoshiko asked him as he stuffed the rest of his melon bread into his mouth.

"I don't know." He responded, swallowing the bread.

"You should go check; it's listed on the bulletin board over there." She gestured towards it with her head. They walked over to it, and looked. Before he could find his name, Yoshiko released a cheer, pumping her fist into the air.

"Alright, we're in the same class! 2nd Grade B group!"

"Cool! Who's our home room teacher?"

"It says here…oh? Mr Shino…."

"You know him?"

"I met him this morning, he seems like a nice guy. You should go to the staff room, he probably has your dorm and locker assignment ready."

"Yeah, I'll go see him now."

"I'll come with you. Hey, I met the principal he was totally freaky…."

"How so?"

"I don't know, but if this was a game or something, he'd be the villain, I'm sure!"

"…A villain, huh?"

** Point of view Mr Hirokuni**

I looked through the files the student had brought to me; they looked like excellent specimens to use in the experiment. I pick up my cell phone as it rang, I didn't need to look at the caller display, there would only one person whom would call this number.

"Is the experiment ready to proceed?" A young but gravely voice was on the other end of the line. I nodded in confirmation, though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Yes, the experiment can begin whenever you'd like."

"How are the specimens?"

"I've gotten some rather unique ones---more over, the boy with the clear eyes is now a student at this academy."

"You mean---the boy whom helped defeat Moo?" The voice on the other end of the phone sounded surprised; it pleased him to hear him sound like that.

"Yes, Genki Sakura, a great catch I must say. I wonder how good he'll be as a baddie."

"Well, we'll just see how the experiment proceeds. We will continue the experiments before we go ahead with our plan; after all, we want to make sure everything to prepared just right for these students--for they will become our new army of baddies."

"Yes." I nodded my head variously, getting excited. "And both the monster world and the human world will belong to us."

End Chapter 1.

_Don't worry! Holly and the monsters will be showing up in this story in a few chapters! And don't worry Holly/Genki fans, there will be some Genki/Holly but also some Genki/OC. In any case I hope all your MR fans will enjoy this story!_


	2. Chapter 2: Dorm Mates

**Chapter 2: Dorm mates.**

_**Point of view Genki**_

The last bell of the day rung, and I sighed in relief. I thought that I'd have enough energy to last the day, but I ended up sleeping during my afternoon classes. I'm sure I'd do better tomorrow, since I'd no longer have such a long ride to get to the school.

It was the first day, so things were thankfully pretty lax, and I don't think any of the teachers noticed that I was sleeping.

Yoshiko came up to my desk, looking cheerful. "Genki, do you want to come shopping with me?"

I'd feel bad about refusing her, but I really wasn't up to shopping right now. I was anxious to see the dorm where I'd be staying, and to get a good rest so I'd be able to concentrate on my studies better tomorrow.

"Nah, sorry, but I just want to get some sleep."

"Oh, ok…" She looked disappointed. "Have you thought about which clubs your going to join?"

"Probably the computer club, I'm not sure about what else yet…"

"Don't tell me your not going to join any athletic teams! It would be such a shame if you didn't…"

"What kind of sports are there?"

"There's boxing, kendo, swimming, track and gymnastics. You've gotten pretty buff since last year, want to try out for the boxing team?"

"Boxing…" I considered it. I had fought a lot in the monster world, and I had been pretty strong for a kid---but after that experience, fighting for sport didn't really appeal to me. I'm sure my friends, especially Golem and Holly would frown upon it too. Still, I'd like to join a sports team, it would be a good way to spend some of my surplus energy.

"I don't think I'll join the boxing team, I'll think about maybe either swimming or track…are you in any sports?"

Yoshiko quirked a brow at me with a 'yeah right' look on her face. "Genki-kun, do I _look_ like I'm into sports? I'm always looking for excuses to get out of PE, you know that!"

I laughed, nodding my head in agreement. "Yeah, I remember the time you faked a broken leg to get out of playing doge ball. So, what clubs are you part of?"

"I'm in Photography. I hope I can get some really exciting pictures!"

"Good luck, everything in the city is so boring."

"Don't I know it! It's so drab…sigh."

Thinking about the dullness of my own world made me long for the monster world even more; but there was no way to get back there. I tried so many times, but the portal never appeared again. Sometimes when I thought about it, I got angry. I worked so hard to bring peace to that world, and I wasn't even allowed to stay to enjoy it for even a little while. It left me feeling sort of used---but even so, I wanted to go back.

I know that Mocchi and the others would not be there, but Holly and Granity, as well as Jim, Alan, Colt, Horn, and every other friend we had met along the way---they were there and I wanted to see them, especially Holly.

I was sixteen years old now, and Holly---if time in our worlds were the same, she'd be twenty-one. I wondered if she'd look at me as a "kid" if she saw me. A beautiful girl like Holly, in these six years was probably already married and maybe already had children of her own. I felt a pain inside as I thought about it; I wanted Holly to be happy but…I wish I'd of been able to be there with her.

Then again, all those months in the monster world had only equalled to a few hours in my world---did that mean, that maybe by now Holly was….

That depressed me even more.

"Hey, Genki were you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what is it?"

"I was saying I'm glad we're in the same dorm. There really isn't much of us there; I met only two of them this morning, but I hear there is one other besides them two, so it'll be five including you---and our dorm supervisor; I don't know whom he is yet."

"Only six people in the dorm? Wow, that is little…hey, where's Akako? I thought he went to this school too…"

"Akako?" Yoshiko frowned in thought. "Good question---he was here last year and his name was on the list for our class."

Akako Kiyoshi was another friend from my junior high school. He had a bad reputation, and he was into some really messed up things, like drugs and he often abused alcohol. He was known to steal from stores, and get into street fights with gangs. He normally wasn't the type of person I would become friends with, let alone, close friends---but Akako had a good heart; I found that out one day when I witnessed him risk his life to pull a kid's puppy out of a river.

I often told Akako that he should stop doing such dangerous things to his health, but Akako always told me to mind my own business, and what he did was for him to decide. It made me angry at times, but Akako was a loyal friend, and they got along well, most of the time.

"I hope he comes back, I really miss him."

"Yeah, he really missed you too. Last year, you were all he could talk about---it actually gave me a sort of Yaoi vibe…"

"Yoshiko!" I balled his fists up and felt myself flush from embarrassed while she just laughed.

"Kidding! I'm kidding! Anyway, I'm sure he'll show up tomorrow! He probably had a hangover or something."

"Probably…"

I got my shoes out of my locker and slipped them on, putting my in-door shoes neatly back in. I looked through the glass doors of the entrance; it was looking a bit overcast, I wonder if it was going to rain. I didn't bring an umbrella, I hoped I got back to the dorm before the storm started.

"As I was saying…" Yoshiko continued to talk as she led me to our dorm. "I met two of our dorm mates. One of them is named Hitoshi Katsutoshi, he's our senpai and the vice president of the student council, the other is a girl named Nyoko Mura, she's also our senpai. I don't know much else about her, but she looks kind of stuck up to me."

By the time Yoshiko finished telling me about our dorm, we had arrived. I looked up at the building where I'd be living from now on. It looked just like what I thought a dorm would look like. It was decent size, and it looked fairly new, which wasn't a surprise because the school had only opened six years ago. This was the 7th of the seven dorms built for the school; it was also the one furthest away from the school--but it would only take a half hour on the bus to get to the school---nothing compared to the distance I traveled this morning.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home!" Yoshiko proclaimed gesturing to the entrance. "After you!"

I walked up the small flight of steps that lead to the door and opened it, entering inside with Yoshiko following behind me. I knew the real reason why she made me go in first, it was because she was nervous when dealing with new people. I was surprised by how dimply lit the lounge area of the building was. There was a reception desk to a the right, and in the lounge was a couch and two comfortable looking chairs, an out-dated television, and some potted plants. Finally in the dim lighting I spotted some people sitting on the chairs.

There was a guy with black hair cut tightly to his head, he wore a pair of classy looking gold rimmed glasses, his complexion was pale and he looked sort willowy. In honesty, by his appearance it looked like a strong wind could blow him away, but there was something about his presence that spoke of confidence and was somewhat intimidating.

I looked at the girl sitting beside him, text messaging on her cell phone. She was pretty, with a nice body. Her hair was bleached blond, and her skin was tanned---that and her overly bright clothing, and white make-up led me to draw the conclusion that she was one of those gunguro girls---a follower of a fashion trend that was sweeping the female population of Japan.

The last was a conservatively dressed girl, with her long ash-brown hair tied into two loose pigtails. She had freckles which stood out against her pail skin. She was sitting away from the rest, doing what looked like her home work. I probably wouldn't of thought anything strange about her, if it wasn't for the fact that she wore sunglasses, even in this dimly lit place, and she wore ear muffs despite the season.

"So you must be our new dorm resident." The boy stood and approached me, offering his hand out in welcoming. I took it, it was cool and clammy to the touch.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Genki!" I introduced. My energetic introduction didn't spark more life into him, instead he remained formal, his steely teal eyes made me want to shudder.

"I'm Katsutoshi Hitoshi, you may refer to me as Katsutoshi senpai. For future reference when introducing yourself you should include your family name, it is rude to your family not to do so; as a native to Japan you should be well aware of this."

He spoke monotone and like a robot; honesty this guy irked me and his criticism over such a minor detail was annoying. If I was still a kid I would probably of showed my distaste, but now that I was older I didn't see the point in starting a fight over such a unimportant thing.

"It's Sakura Genki." I corrected my introduction, loosing my enthusiasm. I hope the rest of my dorm mates weren't so stuffy.

"Your things arrived at the dorm this morning; I had them moved to your room--it the 3rd door on the right, on the second floor. Inside your room I left a copy of the dorm rule book, I suggest you read it because ignorance of the rules will be no excuse. Three infractions of the dorm rules and you'll be kicked out."

"Ok, I get it!" This guy really was irritating, but I didn't think it was because he had something against me personally---he was probably just a stickler to the rules, after all, Yoshiko had told me that he _was_ the student councils vice president. Man, if the vice president was so dry, I wondered what the president was like.

"Don't take Hito-kun's attitude personally." The gunguro girl looked up from her cell phone; her voice was light and flirty, it made me think of butterflies. "He's like that to all newcomers. Sooo…" She got up and made her was over to him, trailing a long finger down his chest. "You're my new kōhai? Hmm, your cute!"

I felt my face heat up as she moved in closer. I could feel her generously sized breasts brush against my chest as she reached over to give my cheek a light pinch.

"Your blushing how adorable. I could just eat you up!" She pulled away from him, winking at him teasingly. "Since we'll be living under the same roof, lets be sure to get along, ok? My name is Mura Nyoko, but please feel free to call me Nyo-chan, ok, Genki-kun?

"S-sure…it's nice to meet you Nyo-chan." I stuttered, feeling a bit unbalanced. I considered myself good looking, but I wasn't use to being flirted with so openly. I wondered if she was serious, or if she was just teasing me. In any case, she was cute, but she wasn't my type at all. I liked girls whom were more modest, and gentler---girls like…

Holly.

I scolded myself, I had to stop comparing every girl I met to her. The chances of seeing Holly again were slim, and the chances of her feeling the same way I did even if we were to meet again, were even slimmer…

If I kept on longing for Holly, I would probably become an old man whom had never been on a single date in his life. I knew I had to move on, but whenever I considered doing so, I'd start to feel sick.

I had to get over my unrequited feelings for Holly, and I had to make new friends and forget about the pain of loosing Mocchi and the others. I turned to the girl with the ear muffs, with all the enthusiasm I could muster in my sleepy state, and held my hand out to her.

"Hey there! Nice to meet you…"

She jumped startled and drew away from me, trembling ever so slightly. Her reaction surprised me and I looked at her in puzzlement.

"Hey…I'm not going to hurt you or anything…"

"I-I-I..I know." She stuttered. "B-but you were going to touch me. No touch, no touch…."

"Huh…? It was just a handshake…." I looked at her, not knowing what the big deal was.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I know that you usually give someone a handshake when you meet them, and I-I wasn't trying to be rude, but, I-I can't touch people…"

"W-why not?"

"I-I have autism spectrum disorder."

"Oh…" I've heard of it before when I did hospital volunteer work; it was known as ASD and was a neurodevelopment disorder that effected the way the brain functions, causing severe and pervasive impairment in thinking, feeling, language and the ability to relate to others.

The types of ASD covered a wide variety of symptoms and levels of impairment, which unlike under health conditions there was no "typical" person with ASD, and it was thought to be a genetic illness without a cure. At the hospital I met a few patients with this illness; different things seemed to affect them--like one them went into hysterics if they heard a bell, and another likewise if they smelled mustard.

People with ASD were often compulsive and had highly repetitive behaviour; these and other autistic traits was actually beneficial for some disciplines like science, math, engineering and computer programming. 5 of ASD individuals had a remarkable proficiency in rote memorization.

"Y-you think I'm weird?" She asked gauging my expression, not looking me in the eye.

"No, not at all."

"You don't have to fib, I-I know that it may seem weird to some people.."

"Yeah, but I know all about it---I volunteered at a hospital where several patients had this disorder."

"O-oh…" She seemed surprised, and now looked at me, but still didn't meet my eyes. "So you know about it?"

"That's right." I smiled trying to relax her. "I've use to it, so lets be friends ok?"

"Umm, well to become friends we'd first actually have to get to know each other; but I guess we can try to be."

"So, the reason you wearing those glasses and ear muffs, is because of this ADD thing?" Nyoko asked.

"ASD, ADD is attention deficit disorder…, Um, I-I…wear ear muffs to block out loud noise, because it scares me and the colour red upsets me so I wear glasses so I don't have to see it---because, you'd be surprised how often the colour red shows up. Street lights, stop signs…"

Holly, I thought longing. The colour red always made me thing of her, and once I again I found myself thinking about her.

"So, um, what's your name?" I asked, surprised she could hear us talk with those muffs on.

"Minakawa Chika."

"So, we're all introduced, are we?" Nyoko flopped down on the couch beside Hitoshi. "Then lets have some fun on our first night at the dorm! I know this really hot nightclub…"

"We are not permitted to leave dorm after 10:00 PM." Hitoshi informed in a dry voice. "The nightclub opens it's doors at 11:00, furthermore, we are all underage to take part in the activities there."

"Your such a spoilsport." Nyoko pouted and then looked at Yoshiko, Chika and I. "You three agree right?"

"I agree he seems to care too much about rules." I commented, glancing at Hitoshi whom looked completely unconcerned.

"I don't know about going to a adult nightclub---but it would be fun to go out and do something together. Since we're all going to be living together, we shouldn't be strangers right?" Yoshiko commented, looking at me to agree with her.

"As long as we're back by 10:00, it's fine for us to go out, right?"

"That is correct." Hitoshi answered, apathetically. "As long as we behave in a manner suitable of our school's high standards."

"Then lets go to the mall!" Nyoko hopped off the couch. "Does that sound good everyone?"

"Sure, I'm fine with that." I answered, looking around the room at more dorm mates; five of them---how ironic was that? Even if I became great friends with them, I knew that none of them would ever take the place of my monster friends---the ones I was forced to fuse…the ones I had to kill…


	3. Chapter 3: Family Roles

**Chapter 3: Family Roles.**

**Holly's Point of view**

I sighed looking out the window of my home; it was raining again, and the sky was black and full of dark clouds.

After the battle with Moo and the Phoenix , I returned to my village and with the revived Monsters we rebuilt it. It felt like I had finally come home, except that all the humans were gone. I knew from the start that the Phoenix would only be able to revive Lost Disks, but still---half of my village was missing and it left me feelings lonely, being the only human in the entire village.

I had also missed my friends whom had fused to become the Phoenix and my Father whom became Moo and was destroyed, and Genki, whom fell from Falcon during the last moments of the battle; I couldn't even find the body no matter how much I looked. Granity and Falcon had helped me search for hours, but all I could find of his, was his backpack and roller blades which he had taken off when he had fused our friends.

I looked over at the altar I made in my house; it was to honour all the friends we lost whom couldn't be brought back; and Genki's bag and blades were the center piece. I made this altar to keep their memories alive, but whenever I looked at it, I felt sad. I told myself it was there so I could remember the good times, and it was true enough for the other dear friends enshrined; but whenever I looked at Genki's things I felt a deep sorrow. I keep asking myself why it was that he had to die like that, right when Moo was finally defeated.

For three months I was entirely alone, and then one morning there was a knock at my door and standing there was Suezo, Tiger, Mocchi, Golem and Hare! All my friends had come back----well almost all--there was no miracle return from the grave for Genki.

They told me that when the Phoenix was destroyed that they were revived, but they lost the portions of the Phoenix's soul that they carried within them. I was so happy to see them, but when Mocchi asked where Genki was, the pain I felt over his death felt greater then before. None of them understood my silence and my tears, until they saw the altar. I was pelted with questions as to what had happened, and everyone got so sad.

Suezo looked to comfort me, Golem reminisced of the good times, Hare was depressed, and Tiger denied his death since the body was not found; and Mocchi…

I looked behind myself at Mocchi whom was curled up asleep in front of the altar. Mocchi had cried for days, saying over and over "I want Genki chi!" and even now, he was miserable. He stayed by the altar for many hours of the day, and when he dreamed he always called out his name. I wanted Mocchi to cheer up, but when I'm so depressed myself about Genki, all the words of comfort I give sound so hollow.

I turned my gaze back out the window; six months, it has been six months since Moo was destroyed, and Genki died. It was only six months but, it felt like much longer. Genki was like a ray of sunshine, without him everyday seemed cloudy.

I wish I could of enjoyed the peace we all worked so hard for, but my sadness prevented me from doing so, and now peace could be over already, after only six months. Lately we've been hearing rumours of new monster types appearing, wearing a crest of a lotus flower within a star. No one knew whom they worked under, or what their goal was---all they did was try to kill. These new monsters were fairly unstable, they ended up dying within a half hour after appearing.

I don't know if it's an incomplete breed of monster that escaped from some ancient ruins, or if it is something more serious. So far, they haven't been causing much problems---well, at least not on the scale of what Moo's baddies had caused; but if things got worst, we'll have to find someway to stop them.

Still, I'm not sure if we'd be able to do it without him. Genki was the heart of our team, the glue that kept us together through thick and thin.

"Genki…" I clasped my hands, praying, hoping that his spirit could hear me. "We need you, I need you…I know you can't come here, but still---I wish I could see you, just once more…"

**Point of view Genki**

"Ah! That was so delicious!" Nyoko proclaimed satisfied as the five of us left the restaurant we had gone to. It was a hamburger place, that had surprisingly tasty fast food. The hamburger place in the mall near my house always had soggy fries, and meat that tasted like cardboard. I'm glad that there seemed to be some good fast food places near the dorm, because one of the many rules of the dorm was "no cooking" we weren't even allowed a microwave; besides even if we were, I wasn't a good cook.

I knew that too much fast food was bad for the health, so I'd have to make sure to take the salad more often then the burger, though to be perfectly honest, I didn't like vegetables, especially carrots.

"So what are we going to do now? Have any ideas Genki-kun?" Nyoko looked at me, batting her eyes flirtatiously.

I glanced around the mall; it was late so most stores had already closed, but a few recreational places were still open. My eyes caught sight of the arcade, and the flashing neon sign which read Monster Farm 300xx; there was a kid playing it right now, and from what I saw of the screen it looked like the typical Monster game, with no chance of a gateway opening.

To be perfectly honest, I had stopped playing the Monster Farm games; it brought me far too much pain, to see dear friends reduced to fictional creations. Things I could do in the game before without any dilemma such as fusing---I couldn't bring myself to do, and whenever any of the game monsters died, I felt the pain of losing my friends all over again.

"Do you want to go to the arcade?" Yoshiko followed my gaze. "I bet you want to try the new Monster game, don't you?"

"Nah, I'm way to old for that kind of game now!" I proclaimed, my words made my chest tighten. I had to get over it….I had to forget them…if I wanted to move on with my life, I had to forget this pain.

"So says that once proud Monster champ--I guess all loves must someday end…this is the tragedy known as life…." Yoshiko put her hands on her chest in fake dramatics as she pretended to mourn.

"You were the Monster champ?" Chika looked impressed.

"Yeah, did you play the Monster games?"

"I still do---even if you think it's childish now, I still think it's fun. I have an Angel I named Tensei; Pixie types were always my favourite---what was yours?"

"My favourite type? I guess…it was Mocchis…"

"I thought only girls liked cute monsters like that." Hitoshi ridiculed. "My favourite was Jokers."

I was too surprised by the fact that these overly serious guy actually played the Monster games--or any video games for that matter, to be offended by his comment.

"Wow, you played Monster games too Katsutoshi Senpai?"

He rewarded me with a icy look. "Is that a problem?"

"No! Just surprised---you seem like the type to use all your free time studying."

"Humph!"

"Did you play the monster games Nyo-Chan?" I asked, surprised that so far everyone in my dorm is or was a monster player.

Nyoko nodded her head, laughing. "I played it as a kid, because I found those bunny monsters absolutely adorable!"

"So you like Hares?"

"Was that what they were called? I just always called them Bunnies! I never really played the game properly, I just liked to collect all the bunny monsters, once I unlocked them all, I just stopped playing. Hey, how about you, Kawamura? Did you play with monsters?"

Yoshiko nodded. "Yeah--I use to be a fan of Genki's when he won the tournament. When we met in junior high, he gave me some breeding tips---my favourite monsters are Suezo types, I was able to raise a real strong pink Suezo because of his advice."

He remembered giving Yoshiko all kinds of training tips and helped her create the perfect training schedule for the monster; from what he heard it was now in the records of being the strongest Suezo monster ever raised in the game.

He knew that with the knowledge he had on Monsters, he could probably rise to the top and become the monster champ again, but---those monsters were just data. Was it really fitting to be called a "Champ" when the only thing you changed was some data numerals? He use to think so, until he went to the monster world where the monsters were truly living, breathing creatures.

"Hmm? Are too close?" Nyoko pouted, but she didn't really look upset.

"Ah---w-we're friends!" Yoshiko turned bright red and ducked behind him. "J-just friends!"

"That's good, 'cause I have my eye on this cutie!" Nyoko winked at me laughing. I felt myself blush again. She seemed to find this cute and pinched my cheek. "So Genki-kun, tomorrow how about you and I go to the movies after school, hmm?"

Was she asking me on a date? I don't feel anything for her, I've only known her for a few hours; but dating in my world, especially amongst teenagers was a sort of frivolous thing---especially when it came to girls like Nyoko. However, my feelings for Holly wanted to make me turn her down---but, that would just be living in the past, the exact thing I was trying to stop doing, so I made myself smile and nod.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Super! You'll be the envy of the school when they see you with me, tee-heh!"

I shuddered as I saw Yoshiko glowering at me; I wonder if she thought I had developed feelings for Nyoko based entirely on her looks---I hoped she really didn't think that I'd be that shallow, but I guess that must be what it looked like. I doubt things would get serious between Nyoko and I; she wasn't my type, but even if she was----for now, my heart still ached for Holly.

**Point of view Mr. Shino**

"Mr Hirokuni-Sama…" I addressed as I entered the principals office. I looked at the ridiculous old fossil perched behind the desk, in front of his computer monitor.

"Ah, Mr. Shima, I've wanted to talk to you about the dorm which you'll be supervising."

"Dorm Nbr.7, right?"

"That is correct---the first thing you'll notice is that the dorm is fairly small, consisting of only a handful of students; there is a reason for this."

"A reason, sir?"

"Yes, these students you see, they are…'special.' and therefore I expect you to nurture them properly."

"A good teacher should nurture all students, should they not?" I questioned. He rewarded me with a cool look, and then nodded his head.

"Correct, but these students are vital to this school---I want you, Mr. Shima to make them students worthy of wearing the Lotus Star crest."

"But of course; it would be my pleasure Mr Hirokuni-Sama. Now if you would excuse me, I'll be on my way to the dorm to meet these precious students of ours."

I left the old man sitting in front of his computer, and I smiled to myself. _Special_ students, huh? Lets just see how special I'll be able to make them.

**Yoshiko's point of view**

I'm walking beside Genki, whom is still pumped up from hours of karaoke. Mura-senpai is clinging on his arm laughing, and I'm trying not to scowl. She _is_ pretty, but I was hoping that…, ah, who am I kidding? I'm his friend, but he'd never have romantic feelings for a fat girl like me. I'll never be anything but his "good friend."

Still, I get the feeling he doesn't actually have a crush on Mura-senpai, for awhile I've been sensing that he liked someone---I don't know whom they are, but I don't think she lives near us. I'll see him sometimes looking off into the distance with a sad look in his eyes. I wonder if he was in love with a foreigner? If he was I felt badly for him, because his parents were both very traditional and patriotic and would probably never accept a daughter-in-law whom was from a country other then Japan--in fact, I'd be surprised if his parents hadn't already had an arranged marriage planned.

My parents had a husband picked out for me---a real slob, but they said with my looks that he was the best I could hope for; but that guy ended up getting killed in a car accident. I know it's terrible of me, but when I heard about it, the only thing I felt was relief that I wouldn't have to marry him. It's not like I would of let him die, if I could of saved him, I'm not that bad a person.

I looked at the people of my dorm; I hoped we'd all get along---this evening _had _been fun, and no one looked to bully me.

Katsutoshi Senpai, was so calm and cool---I actually found him sort of cute. He had a regal air to him that made me think he must of come from a finically-well family. He seemed mature enough and a follower of proper etiquette so I don't think I'll have any problems with him.

Chika-chan seems really sweet; I feel sorry about her illness, I think that two of us will get along, as for Mura-senpai…well, maybe it's just my jealousy talking, but so far she just irks me.

We entered the dorm, and I stopped surprised, waiting for us in the lounge was Mr. Shima. He smiled at us and nodded his head in greeting.

"It's nice to see that your all getting along already. I'm Mr. Shima, I'll be your dorm supervisor."

"Pleased to meet you." We all chimed together, bowing our heads. Our synchronization struck me as funny, but I stopped myself from laughing, but Shima sensei started to chuckle; I guess he wasn't the type to hold back his emotions.

"Since there are so little of you in this dorm, I thought I'd try something different from the other dorms?"

"Different?" Katsutoshi-senpai actually looked a bit nervous. I guess he hated changing the rules, but couldn't argue about it, since it was a teacher.

"Yes; you see---I find that the most nurturing environment to be that of a close family---and a nurturing environment is important in order for students to realize their full potential. However, since your all too far from your families now, I've decided that our dorm will become a family. I'm going to assign you each family-roles, and I want you to think of each other as family."

That sounded sort of lame; we were all too old to play house. I looked at the others to gauge their reactions, they seemed to be thinking the same thing, but he _was _the teacher, so each and everyone of us ended up agreeing with the silly idea.

"Good!" Shima sensei looked cheerful. "I'll be the father, of course---and Nyoko, you can be the mother."

Nyoko laughed. "Oh my! Are you hitting on me, Shima sensei?

Mr. Shima didn't get embarrassed one bit, and instead chortled. "Ha, ha---I'm way too old for a young thing like you; but a family should have mommy---and from your files I've read that you have lots of little brothers and sisters."

"Yeah, I raised each one of them single handed." Nyoko shrugged. Her comment confused me, but it wasn't any of my business. "Ok! I'll be the mommy! If any Hito-kun or Genki-kun has a scary nightmare, they can crawl into my bed with me."

I scowled at her indecent comment; and I expected Shima sensei to scold her, but instead he started laughing.

"Hey, does that apply to me to?"

"Sure! The more the merrier! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Hitoshi will be the big brother, Genki his younger brother, and Yoshiko and Chika the younger sisters. While in the dorm, or during free time, we'll act in these roles; everyone understand?"

"Yes Shima sensei." We responded together, he held his hand up, stopping us.

"No, no, no---say that again, this time properly."

We looked at each other and sighed. "Yes, father…."

This was going to be one weird school year….


	4. Chapter 4: Messenger

-1**Chapter 4: Messenger**

_April 8__th_

** Point of view Mocchi**

"Genki chi…." I rubbed my eyes, crying. I had another bad dream this morning about him. Usually my dreams were good memories of the time we spent together and they cheered me up a little, but lately I've been having terrible nightmares.

I dream of Genki in a room surrounded by strange looking monsters wearing a lotus star crest, and for some reason he's wearing that crest too. The monsters part, and a dark shadow surrounded by a blue flames approaches him. Then the crest Genki is wearing catches on fire, and Genki is consumed by the blue flames---he is screaming and screaming in pain, until the blue fire suddenly stops, but all what's left where Genki was standing was a pile of ash, with something shiny in it.

I've had these dream many times, but I haven't told the others yet. Golem, Hare and Suezo are trying to get over their sadness, and Tiger still refuses to admit that Genki is…dead.

As for me, I don't know what I think. I want to believe that Genki is alive, but if he is alive---then are my dreams warning me about something? Is someone going to hurt Genki? If he's in trouble I want to help him, but I don't know where I can find him---I don't even know if he's alive.

When I came to this village, I couldn't wait to see Genki again. He was so sad when he had to fuse everyone--I wanted to see him smile when we all came back, but Holly says he fell from the dragon and died. I can only see Genki in my dreams---and those dreams are horrible nightmares, where he is killed horribly.

What is worst, falling or burning? The idea that Genki met with either of those fates makes me so sad, that I just want to cry. I know that Genki would scold me for being so miserable, but I can't help it! Genki and I were best friends….we were always together, and without him, even with everyone, I feel all alone.

The only time I feel a little happy is when I hold Genki's backpack and blades. They remind me of him, and they still carry his smell. When I see these things, I can pretend that he's still around and will come back to me. Inside of his backpack are many special treasures. Stones he picked up on our journey, a seed from that apple we shared, and most special of all, a journal he kept. Inside are all the memories we shared and his feelings towards all of us. Holly said I shouldn't invade his private thoughts, but when I read that journal, it makes me feel as though Genki is talking to me.

Holly should read Genki's journal; in it he says he likes her--I'm sure she'd be happy with that, because I could tell she liked him too, I told this to Suezo, but he said I shouldn't tell her.

Holly is heart broken, he told me, and that she's taking his death harder then even me. She must be in a lot of pain, because I know I am. Suezo says that if she found out Genki had liked her, then it could re-open the wounds she's trying to close, and make her feel even worst.

I'm still young, so I don't understand a lot about romantic love. I know I loved Genki, but to me, he was like a big brother, or a dad---I'm not sure which, but I always thought that Holly and him would make a good mommy and daddy. I'm happy knowing that Genki loved me and thought of me as his dearest friend; I don't see how it can hurt to be told your loved, but Suezo said finding out about his feelings would hurt Holly, and I don't want to do that.

Maybe I understand why it would hurt her---it's because she'll never be able to let Genki know how she feels. I guess that would hurt a lot to be told you were loved, but be unable to tell the person you loved them back.

I got to tell Genki I loved him before we were separated---I just wish Holly would of gotten the chance to do the same.

** Point of view Hare**

It was a lazy day; the weather was too humid to want to do much of anything, and since there was no necessity that required the effort---I decided that I'd just spend the day relaxing by the fishing hole.

I had a rod, but I really wasn't concerned if I caught anything or not---there was plenty of food back in the village; it was just nice to relax without having to worry about being attacked by baddies, or the like. We more then earned our rest.

I would like to say that things were peaceful now, and that I was enjoying time with my friends, but in honesty, being around them has been stressful and I'm not having any fun. That's not to say that I would abandon them---but I wish they'd get back to being themselves soon.

It's not that I don't feel bad over what happened to Genki; he was a good kid, but---maybe it's just because I'm just not an emotional monster---but I don't see the point of wasting my days away mourning for him.

I shed my tears for him already; and I do miss him, but I think that Genki would agree that he wouldn't want us to cry for him so much--he'd want us to move on.

Why am I the only one whom seems to understand that? Mocchi spends his days thinking only about Genki---he has even taken to carry his bag and blades around with him---or reading the kid's journal over and over again. Golem is letting the death of the kid and the depression of his friends literally bring him to rock bottom--no pun intended. Suezo, he spends all his time trying to comfort Holly. The poor girl, I don't know what her feeling for Genki were exactly---but I could tell she loved him---as a woman, or as a sibling, I haven't a clue, but she is really sad without him.

Tiger---he's the one that's bugging me the most. He keeps saying that we should look for him---that Genki isn't dead--and he gets angry when we refuse to travel to the corners of the earth searching for him, no matter how many times we explain that a fall like that would of surely killed Genki, no matter how strong he was--he was a human child, but Tiger still refuses to accept that fact, and still insists on wanting to search for him. Quite frankly…I'd rather not find him. I may be taking it the easiest out of us all---but I still don't want to see the kid's body. I don't want to see Genki's body, once filled with energy, laying broken and lifeless. Due to how cold it was in that area; I'd say his body was probably frozen and buried by the stone; so he's probably well preserved despite how many months have passed, but really---seeing him like that….it's not something I want to see--ever.

**Point of view Holly**

'_Where am I?' _I thought, looking around myself in a dazed confusion. I was on the roof of a fairly tall building. There were some pieces of discarded wrappers and some cans; the place wasn't exactly filthy, but it wasn't tidy either.

The sun was glowing a diffused golden pink; it looked like it was setting approaching dusk. There was a tall railing around the sides; tall enough the no one could mistakenly fall over---unless they were indeed trying to. I approached it and looked over; below was a man-made path, leading towards two marble gates which lead out to a city street---it looked like I was in some ancient city; this didn't look like a place from my world.

I didn't see anyone; the air held a stillness---it felt lifeless, like no one had been here in a long, long time.

No, it felt more like no one had ever been here.

"Why am I here?" I asked myself; needing to hear a voice. The emptiness of the place frightened me and filled me with a sense of loneliness. I could feel great despair, and hopeless, but it didn't appear to be my feelings, I wonder if it was the feelings of this world it self.

My heart leapt as I heard footsteps behind me and as I turned around, I saw that someone was standing next to me. I fell back a few steps, my heart racing as a sense of fear overcame me, but that feeling quickly left me as I looked at the man standing near me. He looked out towards the street with a lonely look on his face. The expression on his face made me think that maybe it wasn't this world's emotions I was feeling, but his.

He was a year older then me, tall, slender, with a grown up aura about him. He had brown hair tied into a short pony tail; a few piercing in his ears. He was a handsome man, and I felt an air of familiarity from him; but there was no way I could of known him---I would of remembered him. I tried to take a closer look at his face, to see if it would jog my memory, but I couldn't see it too clearly.

"Excuse me…" I called to him, but he didn't respond; he just continued to stare at the scenery with a fixated expression. I looked back out to the street again, but it looked the same as it did before. I looked back at him wondering why he seemed so interested in that empty spot.

"Umm…" I began unsure of what to say. "…Excuse me, but---can you tell me where this place is?"

He didn't respond; I frowned, feeling taken back by his rudeness. I reached out my hand and clutched his shoulder.

"Excuse me!"

My hand passed right through him. I gasped, staring at my hand which had gone through his body; as though he was a ghost---or…was I the ghost? I backed around from him frightened, not knowing what to think when I stepped on a can and fell. I moaned, rubbing my hip which I was sure would bruise.

Well, at least it meant that I wasn't the one whom was a ghost; I don't think ghosts can trip.

As though startled the boy at the balcony looked towards me, his brows creasing in confusion---no, he wasn't looking at me, but at the can laying on it's side--it was upright earlier.

"Probably just the wind…"

I stared at his face, the overwhelming sense of familiarity had returned; but really…I don't know this man. His face was good-looking, and his eyes clear and compassionate--warm and friendly.

His eyes…?

They were Genki's eyes! No, it couldn't be…., it wasn't possible it was him. Genki had died…and even if he had miraculously survived the fall, this guy was much older then Genki was; it had barely been a year…and this guy looked to be about seventeen, sixteen at the least…

This didn't look like my world; it could have been Genki's world though; I wonder if this boy was Genki's older brother? He had never mentioned having siblings, but then again he never talked about his family.

I wonder if this was a dream, or if I was really seeing into Genki's world---and if this was real, why was I seeing this? If it was just a dream, I'd probably come to the conclusion that it was simply borne from my longing to see Genki again, but…

It didn't feel like a dream.

I watched the young man, wondering about his importance; when I noticed something about his clothing. It was proper looking, navy blue pants, blazer and a white dress shirt; but on the pocket of the blazer was…a crest?

A lotus flower within a star?

Feeling a surge of panic I looked at the building behind me; up high on the front wall of the school was the same crest. A lotus flower inside a star, that was the crest that the rumoured 'new baddies' wore. Why…was that symbol here, and why was this kind looking boy wearing it? Could he…in fact be a baddie? I hope not, his eyes reminds me so much of Genki, I don't think I could face him as an enemy, but…this might just all be in my imagination; besides the rumours of new baddies have not been confirmed; it could of just been an product of people's paranoia; after all, the fear Moo had caused had ran deeply, it wasn't easy to get over it so quickly, so the fear of new enemies would remain within people for a long time.

The worries of the rumour, and my longing to see Genki, this is what borne this dream, but even as I thought this, I continued to realize the same thing over again and again…

It did not feel like a dream at all; but it wasn't exactly life-like either.

"…What's you name?" I asked the young man again, knowing he probably wouldn't hear me, but…, I couldn't stand the empty silence anymore. I didn't expect to get a response so when his facial expression turned to surprise I was startled; but he didn't seem to be looking at me; I looked out towards the street once again; there was a young man there, around the age of the Genki look alike; except he had a…dangerous look to him. His black hair had an overgrown look to it and was tied into a loose, long black pony tail; and he seemed unnaturally thin and pale. He was too far away for me to see him properly but, he gave me a chill.

"Akako…?" The young man beside me spoke, his voice surprised.

"Akako?" I repeated; what an odd name…, come to think of it, Genki's name was odd too. He is from a different world, and even though he did speak English remarkably I always got the feeling that it wasn't his first language; something I suspected from both the accent he had when he spoke and from when he named Mocchi. After all he did say "It's sweet cake!" and then. "You're name is Mocchi!" which really wouldn't make sense unless he _did_ speak a different language. I always wanted to hear him speak it, but I didn't want to ask him to do so outright; because I didn't want him to think that I found it obvious that English wasn't his native tongue, I thought it could of discouraged him; but now that I think about it---Genki probably wouldn't of gotten upset over it, he was that kind of guy.

I heard a door open and I turned around to see whom was coming when suddenly everything went dark. It was night, and the Genki look alike was gone, and the boy from across the street was now standing in the doorway.

"So…you are The Maiden." His voice was cold, his eyes were grey, dull and hazy. He had stubble on his chin, various tattoos and piercing in the ears and nose, and lip. He wore something that looked like a slave collar, and two wrist bands covered with spikes. His breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol; his presence turned my knees to jelly and I started to back away from him.

"W-who are you?"

"Me…?" He laughed bitterly, as he approached me. I continued to backup until my back hit the fence. All of a sudden, like a cobra striking, this Akako as the Genki look alike had called him, slammed either hand to the side of me, barring my sides off with his arms so that I had no hope of escaping.

"I'm a nothing; that's what I am…"

I turned my face away, unable to stand his breath. "What do you want with me?"

"With you…? Nothing much; I just want to deliver you…a message, and a present."

"I-I don't want anything from you!"

"Now, now…don't refuse it until you see it." He seized me by the collar of my shirt, and reached into his pants pocket pulling out a small shiny object. I gasped in disbelief at what it was.

"A--A magic stone?!"

"…That's the name _you_ people gave it. You have the power to use it; so I'm giving this to you."

"Why? And where did you get it?"

"Why I'm giving it to you---, it's because I'm a nice guy." He laughed as he said this, the laugh gave me a chill, then his eyes turned darker and his expression colder. "…Where I got it? Well…that's something you're better of not knowing, girlie."

He shoved the stone into my hand and released the collar of my shirt, and then preceded to block my escape with his arms again.

"What do you want?" I demanded, trying to sound though, but I could here the tremble behind my own words; this guy…there was something _wrong_ with him.

"Shut up and listen." He demanded me icily. "Here is my message; in three days will be a full moon; and _they_ will come."

"W-who are they?"

"They whom wear the lotus star crest. Be wary, you must not succumb to them; for you are The Maiden."

"The Maiden….?"

"What will you bring? Rebirth or…death?"

Everything then turned to complete darkness.

I cried out, bolting upright with a shriek. When I managed to calm down and catch my breath, I saw that I was in my own room. So…it had been just a dream after all?

The door opened and Suezo came bouncing in, his eye looking at me concerned, his voice uncharacteristically sympathetic---but it has been like that around me for quite awhile now.

"Holly, did you have another nightmare about the kid…?"

"I---I'm not sure." I confessed. I had woke my friends by waking screaming from nightmares where I saw Genki fall; and then unlike in reality; I find his body broken to pieces, with blood everywhere---sometimes the corpse will rise up and blame me for not protecting him. If I had also rode on Falcon I would have been able to…, but instead I could only shout "Genki's falling!" but no one was able to catch him.

"What did you dream about, then?" Suezo looked intrigued if not a little relieved that my dream had finally changed.

"Well…" I recounted what I dreamt to Suezo, whom just shook his head at me when I finished.

"You've been too stressed Holly; you have to lighten up; Genki would want you to be so depressed."

"You're right, it was probably just a dream…" I sighed and rose out of bed, as I do so something rolled off my chest and landed on the floor. I looked down startled, Suezo following my gaze. At once I felt my blood turn to ice and my heart skip a beat.

"N--No way…" I reached out towards it tentatively, while Suezo's eye looked ready to pop.

"Holly, is that….?!"

"It is…the magic stone…but, how!? Was that dream….real…?"

What was going on…?

Authors Note

_About the part where Holly is thinking about how Genki's native language wasn't the same as the monster world; It seems to me that the Monster World has characters whom possess English names like Holly, Eve, Jim, Alan, ect; I know anime and TV shows tend to ignore any language barriers 'cause that would just make things complicated; I tend to think that if Monster Rancher was handled realistically, Genki would have been speaking Japanese and the others English; and Japanese has an accent when speaking in English which I know Genki didn't have in the anime, but if it had been done like I stated above, when he spoke English he would of. Tee-heh, I hope that didn't confuse anyone!_

_Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon enough; but if I got reviews, it might get put up faster!! Please, I didn't get a single review for chapter 3…that sort of response totally sucks out my motivation, I could cry…ha-ha, just kidding!! But really, please review and tell me what you think! Oh, I'd also like some feedback on what you thought of my original characters; the last thing I want to do is accidentally create Mary-Sue's and/or gary-stu's! _


End file.
